vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Marvel Cinematic Universe
About The Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU) is a media franchise and shared universe that is centered on a series of superheroes films, independently produced by Marvel Studios and based on characters that appear in publications by Marvel comics. The franchise has expanded to include comic books, short films, and a television series. The shared universe was established by crossing over common plot elements, settings, cast, and characters. Canon Movies Iron Man: 2008 The Incredible Hulk: 2008 Iron Man 2: 2010 Thor: 2011 Captain America: The First Avenger: 2011 The Avengers: 2012 Iron Man 3: 2013 Thor: The Dark World: 2013 Captain America: The Winter Soldier: 2014 Guardians of The Galaxy: 2014 Avengers: Age of Ultron: 2015 Ant-Man: 2015 Captain America: Civil War: 2016 Doctor Strange: 2016 Guardians of The Galaxy: Vol. 2: 2017 Spider-Man: 2017 Thor: Ragnarok: 2017 Avengers: Infinity War Part I: 2018 Black Panther 2018 Ant-Man and the Wasp: 2018 Captain Marvel: 2019 Avengers: Infinity War Part II: 2019 Inhumans: 2019 TV Series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2013-present Agent Carter: 2015-present Daredevil: 2015-present Jessica Jones: 2015 Luke Cage: 2016 Iron Fist The Defenders Power of the verse Pretty strong indeed, not as strong as their comic book counterparts but they are still pretty strong. Characters such as Thor and Hulk still being in the large building + level for strength feats and Iron Man is capable of massively hypersonic flight while Thor is at City level+ in terms of destructive capacity. SHIELD has access to nukes capables of destroying the whole of New York City, the Asgardians can use the Bifrost to Life Wipe a whole planet (it takes time, but still), space travelling races, portal tech. The Infinity Stones are the most powerful objects in the verse, with weapons such as the Tesseract being capable of city-busting in large quantities as well as disintegrating whatever it hits. The Aether can enhance the power of its wielder to Thor's level and is capable of destroying the universe during the Convergence. The Orb is likewise capable of enhancing its user's power and can even Life Wipe planets. Due the Infinity Stones this verse is around Naruto´s level and has a lot of potential to become stronger. But if the Aether is used during the convergence the verse ranks above Dragon Ball and Sailor Moon. Recently, it was confirmed that cosmic entities of universal power exist in the universe, boosting the MCU's power greatly. Character Profiles Heroes Thor (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Hulk (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Iron Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Captain America (Marvel Cinematic Universe). Black Widow (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Hawkeye (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Falcon (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Vision (Marvel Cinematic Universe) War Machine (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Scarlet Witch (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Quicksilver (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Star-Lord (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Groot (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Rocket Raccoon (Marvel Cinematic_Universe) Gamora (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Drax The Destroyer (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Sif (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Daredevil (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Jessica Jones (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Luke Cage (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Hank Pym Hope van Dyne Ant-Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Black Panther Spider-Man Doctor Strange Villains Loki (Marvel Cinematic Universe). Malekith (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Kurse (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Mangog (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Iron Monger (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Abomination (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Whiplash (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Red Skull (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Winter Soldier (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Ronan the Accuser (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Kingpin (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Ultron (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Kilgrave (Marvel Cinematic Universe Ulysses Klaue Crossbones Helmut Zemo Baron Mordo Thanos Neutral Death (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Eternity (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Infinity (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Entropy (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Weapon profiles Aether (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Tesseract (Marvel Cinematic Universe) The Orb (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Chitauri Scepter Category:Verse Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe